Harmony of Art
by Real or not
Summary: UA Un peintre rencontre un pianiste. LM/SS
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fic

Il s'agit d'un UA m'ayant été inspiré par la lecture de « Teleny », roman attribué à Oscar Wilde (pour le trouver, il m'a fallu la patience d'un chasseur).

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

Note : Pour ceux qui suivent « Diplomatie et Décadences », ne vous en faites pas, je n'oublie pas de bosser dessus. En gros je voudrais tellement travailler sur tout à la fois que j'écris pas du tout (étrange) XD et il faudrait que je me mette aussi sérieusement à la réécriture de « Malfoy M.D. ». Pff… Tant de choses à faire :p

**Harmony of Art**

**Rencontre « Nocturne »**

* * *

Severus Snape avait finalement cédé à la proposition incessante de Lady Lestrange et avait quitté son atelier pour venir écouter les derniers musiciens en vogue. En somme, une parfaite réunion mondaine dont il se serait bien passé.

Il était grand et mince aux yeux d'un noir aussi intense que ses cheveux mi-longs qui encadrait son visage, certes rendu un peu disgracieux par un nez plus long que la moyenne. Pourtant il dégageait une certaine noblesse et son aura mystérieuse était souvent source de curiosité.

Peintre de talent, les plus grandes familles londoniennes faisaient appel à lui pour les immortaliser dans leur galerie des ancêtres, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas à l'une de ses nombreuses commandes, dont les sujets pouvaient varier du tout au tout.

Comme tout génie, il a ses caprices : le mot d'or de sa maison est le silence et préférait lire plutôt que fréquenter le monde, trop bruyant à son goût. On croirait un véritable reclus.

Bien que ce soir, il fit une exception, afin de cesser d'entendre les reproches de Lady Bellatrix. L'époux de cette dernière, le baron Rodolphus Lestrange, était son mécène depuis quelques années, et donc il accompagnait sa « charmante » femme à ce concert auquel, lui avait-t-elle dit, son beau-frère devait participer.

Les musiciens se succédaient et jouaient les derniers morceaux de musique de chambre à la mode, de Paris essentiellement. Severus s'ennuyait ferme, les mélodies bien qu'agréables à son oreille pour la plupart, ne le distrayait pas beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce qu'une en particulier, le réveille brusquement, le faisant consulter le programme.

Une Nocturne de Chopin.

Et, si la musique était enchanteresse, son exécutant l'était encore plus. Même assis, on pouvait lui deviner une grande taille. Un visage noble et pointu, les cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, cascadant dans son dos d'un mouvement qui aurait semblé finement étudié. Sa silhouette, bien qu'élancée, était beaucoup plus musclée et menue que celle de Severus et quoique que son teint fut pâle, il ne lui donnait point l'air maladif.

Le morceau fini, le peintre retomba dans sa torpeur mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu passionnel, allumé par cet ange blond. La mélodie, si triste, de la nocturne, lui avait montré Didon sombrer dans la folie suite au départ d'Enée, Hadrien pleurant son Antinoüs, Orphée et son Eurydice.

Finalement le concert pris fin. Le peintre allait pouvoir retrouver le calme et la sérénité de son atelier afin d'immortaliser à l'aide de papier et de fusain, toutes les visons que ce pianiste avait fait naître en lui. Il devait dessiner ces esquisses et ensuite peindre, cela en devenait presque vital. Grand Dieu, jamais il ne fut aussi inspiré dans sa carrière artistique, pas même lorsqu'il était encore un enfant.

Snape, oubliant la bienséance de rigueur lorsqu'on accompagnait une dame (ce qui, de sa part, n'était pas étonnant), commença à se diriger vers le grand corridor afin de rejoindre la sortie et héler un cab pour rentrer à son domicile. Du moins c'est ce qui se serait passé si Lady Lestrange ne l'avait retenu par le bras, lui rappelant ainsi sa présence.

-Mon cher, où allez-vous donc ? demanda-t-elle.

-Veuillez me pardonner, tenta Severus pour racheter sa conduite. J'ai tendance à oublier tout ce qui m'entoure.

-Ce n'est pas grave. La musique était-elle à votre goût ?

-Oui beaucoup, répondit-il, un peu troublé. En particulier Chopin.

-Ah, il est vrai que ce jeune compositeur ira loin, dit Lestrange toute philosophe. De même que l'exécutant de son morceau. Ah ! D'ailleurs, j'oubliais. Je tiens à vous présenter mon beau-frère.

Bellatrix entraîna Severus dans son sillage avec autorité. L'artiste en était désespéré. Se préparant à dire adieu à son inspiration intense, qui aurait pu être à l'origine de grandes peintures à son sens, il vit soudain apparaître le pianiste à la nocturne dans son champ de vision. Se pourrait-il que… ?

-Ah Lucius, vous voilà !, s'exclama Lestrange.

Le brun n'en revenait pas d'une telle coïncidence. Celui qui l'avait tant impressionné et inspiré se trouvait être le beau-frère de Lady Lestrange. Mais Severus voulu se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence mais bien d'une rencontre voulue par le Destin.

-Lucius, reprit la baronne. Laissez-moi vous présenter Severus Snape, le peintre le plus célèbre à Londres. Severus, je vous présente le mari de ma sœur : Lucius Malfoy.

-Enchanté, répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Que lui-même soit troublé, le peintre n'en doutait pas un seul instant (mais il était champion du monde pour le cacher), cela dit, il s'étonnait de percevoir du trouble dans la voix de don interlocuteur (un léger chevrotement difficile à déceler tant le blond avait un air suffisant), car, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

-Votre interprétation de Chopin était excellente, dit Snape, s'étant décidé à parler en premier pour ainsi affirmer une certaine assurance.

-Merci pour votre compliment, rétorqua Malfoy un sourire étudié et très charmeur aux lèvres. Mais l'interprétation n'est pas mon activité habituelle.

-Comment cela ?

-En tant normal je suis compositeur, expliqua le blond, mais pour ce concert de charité il fut un autre arrangement que de jouer l'une de mes variations.

-Je comprends, circonstances exceptionnelles, dit Severus en riant doucement et faisant sourire Lucius. Pourquoi avoir choisi Chopin en particulier ? Il n'est pourtant pas encore fortement connu.

-Justement je voyais là une occasion de le faire connaître à Londres. Ses Nocturnes en particulier sont vraiment magnifiques : belles et mélancoliques à la fois.

-En effet, celle que vous jouiez aurait parfaitement pu coller avec une scène de l'Enéide…

-Didon et Enée, n'est-ce pas ?, coupa le pianiste, assez surpris qu'une autre personne ait eu la même vision que lui.

-Exactement !, s'exclama Snape avec étonnement. Tout comme d'autres passages d'histoires mythologiques, tels Orphée et Eurydice. Vous lisez dans mes pensées Monsieur.

-Je crois plutôt qu'on devrait dire l'inverse, dit Lucius en rougissant un peu. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Alors vous êtes peintre ?, relança-t-il pour pouvoir à son tour sonder le beau brun en face de lui.

-En effet, malgré des débuts bien difficiles, j'ai réussi à grimper les échelons dans les références de la haute société.

-Aurais-je déjà eu l'honneur de voir l'une de vos œuvres ?

-Et moi, aurais-je eu l'occasion d'entendre l'une des vôtres ?, rétorqua Snape pour taquiner son interlocuteur.

-Je vous vois venir, mais il me semble avoir posé la question en premier, dit Malfoy avec un sourire de gosse malicieux.

-Et bien j'exécute bons nombres de portraits de nobles, à commencer par celui de mon mécène : le baron Rodolphus Lestrange, expliqua Severus. Sinon à mes débuts j'ai participé à une exposition amateur, qui m'a fait connaître et me fait ainsi bénéficier de nombreuses commandes.

-Il est vrai que vous aillez donc autant de talent que les rumeurs laissent à supposer, car j'ai vu le nouveau portrait de mon beau-frère alors que j'accompagnais ma femme rendant visite à Lady Bellatrix. Mais je ne m'y suis pas intéressé outre mesure, veuillez m'en excuser.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Severus senti son estomac se contracter à l'énonciation de la femme du blond. Serait-il jaloux ?

-_Vraiment ridicule_, pensa le peintre. Ne vous excusez pas, reprit-il tout haut. Après tout, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour entendu un jour, une pièce musicale au nom de Malfoy.

-Nous sommes donc quitte, rit Lucius. Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Je suis trop « moderne » au goût des critiques et du public. Il ne s'intéresse guère à mes productions.

-Et cela ne rend pas votre condition difficile, demanda prudemment Snape. Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Du tout, je vous rassure, répondit Lucius, pas vexé pour un sou. J'ai l'avantage d'être né dans une famille à la fois noble et aisée, ainsi, même si je n'ai pas de succès dans le monde de la composition, je peux me permettre de vivre ma passion sans inquiétude.

-Vous avez de la chance. Bon nombre d'artistes se voient dans l'obligation d'arrêter, si ça ne leur rapporte rien.

-Oui, je fais partie des privilégiés. Et puis qu'importe les critiques, ils sont seulement jaloux de ne pas avoir réussi à percer dans ce milieu qui leur fait envie !

-Néanmoins, j'aimerais entendre l'une de vos études à l'occasion, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Au contraire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, sourit sincèrement le pianiste, du fait que l'on s'intéresse à son travail. De même que je voudrais voir vos toiles.

-J'en serai ravi, dit Severus.

-Passez donc chez moi lorsque l'envie vous en prendra. Vous connaissez Bellatrix et elle se fera une joie de vous dire quand elle viendra, n'est-ce pas Bella…

Lucius voulu l'approbation de sa belle sœur mais celle-ci ne faisait plus partie de la conversation depuis un certain temps, déjà. Mrs Lestrange conversait passionnément avec l'une de ses amies, Lady Parkinson, dont le mari tenait la plus grande entreprise de filature de Grande-Bretagne.

Ils continuèrent de converser de tout et de rien, bien que principalement d'art et rien sur leur vie en tant qu'individu, terrain trop glissant pour une première rencontre. Le temps passait et Lady Bellatrix se senti fatiguée de toute cette agitation.

-Severus, héla-t-elle ce dernier. Il se fait tard, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer.

-Oui, Mrs Lestrange, je vous raccompagne. Lucius, dit-t-il en se tournant vers le blond, ce fut encore une joie de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, répondit Malfoy en serrant fermement la main du peintre. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Bonsoir.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard Lucius, intervint Bellatrix. Narcissa n'aime pas rester seule trop longtemps.

-Je vais suivre votre conseil Lady Bella, dit Lucius en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonne nuit.

Severus, comme il le lui avait promis, raccompagna Lady Lestrange à son domicile et, après l'avoir saluée une dernière fois, héla un cab pour enfin rentrer chez lui.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'heure et c'était loin d'être sa plus grande préoccupation. Sa maison ne comptait que peu de domestiques. Une gouvernante, une femme de chambre, un major d'homme et une cuisinière. Le service minimum pour tenir une maison dont il ne s'occupait guère. Normalement, seul le major d'homme était encore réveillé, attendant le retour du maître de maison, mais Snape lui avait certifié pouvoir se débrouiller seul lorsqu'il rentrerait, et pouvait aller dormir sur ses deux oreilles, ce à quoi le domestique obéi avec ferveur.

A peine eut-il mis le pied dans sa demeure, qu'il se débarrassa de son manteau, son chapeau, ses gants et son gilet, pour enfiler une légère robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise, troqua ses chaussures de soirée contre une paire de pantoufle, certes usées mais confortable, et puis alla s'enfermer dans son atelier.

Jusqu'au petit matin, le peintre s'était laissé à simplement noircir des feuilles de croquis au fusain. Ses visions s'étendaient sur des dizaines de pages et tous les visages des héros ressemblaient étrangement à celui d'un pianiste blond.

**fin du chapitre**

* * *

Vala premier chapitre fini !!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !!

Une petite review pour avoir votre impression est plus que bienvenue !!

A bientôt pour la suite et d'autres fics !

See you !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tou(te)s !!!

Me revoici pour le second chapitre de **Harmony of Art**. Je mériterais mille fois des baffes pour avoir été si longue mais j'espère que ce second chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Doux désir  
**

**

* * *

**

A une heure assez avancée de la nuit, Severus avait fini par s'endormir sur sa table de dessin, un bout de fusain encore entre ses doigts noircis.

Il semblait en proie à un rêve un peu agité, si l'on se référait à quelques petits mouvements brusques dont il était atteint.

Snape s'était laissé bercé par ses créations mythologiques, qui avaient fini par prendre corps. Il se voyait, lui, tel Hadès, ravissant sa Perséphone. Le Lucius qui occupait sans cesse son esprit, n'avait plus rien d'un homme. Il était femme et toutes les interdictions s'étaient envolées de part cette métamorphose. Il pouvait l'aimer pleinement.

Le peintre se voyait soulever la jeune femme de terre, l'emmener en sa demeure pour mieux la posséder. Les longs cheveux blonds, doux et soyeux, lui battaient le visage, tandis que leur propriétaire se débattait vivement. Perdant soudain patience, l'artiste jeta sa victime au sol et se coucha rapidement dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine gonflée contre son torse, tout comme elle pouvait ressentir son désir contre son ventre.

Snape empoigna violement sa longue chevelure dorée et l'embrassa férocement, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne de toute sa vie. La victime cessa de se débattre pour répondre au baiser sulfureux, tout en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du bourreau. Les mains de l'homme ne restèrent plus longtemps inactives. Elles se faufilèrent jusqu'au décolleté de la robe légère pour tirer dessus, déchirant le fin tissu et libérant les seins de leur carcan.

La bouche décida de suivre à son tour le même chemin, s'attardant volontairement sur les bourgeons durs et pâles, les malmenant, les mordillant au grand plaisir de sa Perséphone. Celle-ci ne retenait plus ses soupirs de contentement, allant jusqu'à le supplier de la prendre sans plus attendre. Mais le bourreau n'avait pas encore fini son œuvre. Il continua de suivre les courbes pleines au fur et à mesure que le reste du vêtement disparaissait, finissant par arriver à son but. Doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir, il écarta les pans de tissus, dévoilant peu à peu, le trésor entre les cuisses fuselées de la jeune femme.

C'est alors que la véritable préférence de Severus se manifesta soudainement. Au lieu de trouver la caverne merveilleuse d'une amante, une lance virile se dressait fièrement devant ses yeux.

-La vue vous plait-elle ?, demanda une voix masculine.

A la place de sa « captive » se tenait le vrai Lucius Malfoy, qui le regardait les yeux brûlants de passion. Snape, tellement étonné d'avoir son réel fantasme entre ses mains, resta pantois.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser ainsi n'est-ce pas ?, reprit le pianiste en se dressant sur ses coudes et désignant du doigt son imposante érection.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le blond agrippa la chevelure d'ébène afin d'amener le visage du peintre à son niveau et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue fouillant la cavité chaude et humide. Il va sans dire que Snape se plia avec délectation aux exigences de son futur amant. Les rôles s'inversaient et il aimait ça. Enfin il enleva son masque pour révéler son vrai visage. Avec Lucius, il n'y avait plus de mensonges.

Malfoy ne se contenterait pas de quelques baisers fiévreux, le sang battant terriblement dans ses tempes et dans son membre érigé. Il fit basculer Severus sous lui et arracha les boutons de la chemise blanche, qui ne tenait plus que par le col, faisant ainsi apparaître la peau délicieusement pâle, où fleurissaient deux bourgeons rosés. Le pantalon ne fut point épargné non plus et, une fois complètement enlevé, le peintre soupira de soulagement lorsque son sexe fut libéré de sa prison de tissu. A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre sa respiration, que déjà une bouche gourmande l'engloutit voracement.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais Severus avait l'impression qu'il recevait ce châtiment, si bon et si cruel à la fois, depuis des heures. Il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses gémissements, qui se muaient de plus en plus en cris d'extase, et enfin de frustration alors que Malfoy stoppait sa besogne. Totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, le peintre ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fut mis sur le ventre, les fesses pleinement offertes, mais redevint lucide au moment où la colonne de chaire brûlante de Lucius le remplit jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Un bonheur sans bornes envahi l'homme, qui avait fini par croire à une éventuelle asexualité, due à son physique et son caractère. Lui aussi, il pouvait aimer et être aimé, du moins voulait-il le croire. Lucius n'avait à peine amorti que deux mouvements, que son sexe, pris d'un dernier soubresaut, libérait sa semence tel que les yeux laissaient couler des larmes de plaisir.

oOo

Sur cette ultime note de jouissance, Severus se réveilla brusquement, entendant des coups répétés contre la porte.

-Monsieur !!, appelait une voix (sûrement la femme de chambre, qui, comme les autres domestiques, n'avait pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'atelier, sous aucun prétexte). Vous allez bien ? 9h30 viennent de sonner !

9h30 ?! Jamais il n'avait dormi aussi tard. Depuis l'enfance, on l'avait habitué à se lever presque avec les poules, ses parents commençant tôt leur dure journée de travail et lui aidait à la tâche avant de partir à l'école.

-Bien, je vais venir prendre le petit déjeuner dans le salon, merci, répondit-il assez fort pour être entendu.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il constata, après un rapide coup d'œil, qu'il s'était souillé durant son sommeil. Snape ne savait pas vraiment que penser, n'ayant jamais vraiment connu les plaisirs charnels, à part ses propres caresses une fois de temps en temps. Mais ce qui le perturbait encore plus était que, même si au départ Lucius avait pris une apparence de femme, elle s'évanouit pour laisser place à son vrai sexe.

-_Suis-je donc attiré par les hommes ?_, se demanda le peintre. _Ou est-ce seulement LUI qui me fait autant d'effet ? Et puis, est-ce de l'amour ou une simple passade ?_

oOo

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une missive de Lady Bellatrix arriva au domicile de Snape.

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Depuis le gala de charité, Lucius ne cesse de me houspiller pour que je vous invite à m'accompagner déjeuner chez lui. Il va sans dire que j'ai fini par craquer (sachez, mon ami, que les Malfoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent)._

_Passez donc chez moi vers 11h30 et nous nous y rendrons ensemble. Vous pourrez ainsi faire la connaissance de ma sœur Narcissa et de leur fils Draco._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Habituellement, il avait toujours refusé ces invitations mais ici, la donne changeait. D'après le billet, c'est Lucius lui-même qui insistait pour le voir et que Bellatrix l'amène dans son manoir.

Severus n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour laisser passer une telle occasion de revoir son pianiste blond. Seul ombre au tableau : Narcissa Malfoy. Etre en sa compagnie se révèlerait sûrement difficile, de même qu'avec le fils, si celui-ci les accompagnait. Mais peut lui importait, après tout le diction ne dit-il pas : « sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ». Oui, il considérait d'hors et déjà l'épouse comme une ennemie et se dégoutait pour cela. Cette femme ne lui avait rien fait, elle n'était pas directement responsable de son malheur.

oOo

Comme convenu dans l'ordre indirect de la missive de Bellatrix, arriva à 11h30 tapantes au domicile de cette dernière, qui l'accueilli avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

-Venez mon cher, nous allons aller jusque chez ma sœur à pieds, décida-t-elle. Les Malfoys ne vivent qu'à deux rues d'ici.

Severus s'en étonna un peu, car lui-même ne vivait pas si loin de la résidence de Lady Lestrange, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait croisé le blond dans les environs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux promeneurs arrivèrent devant une grande demeure presque perdue dans un grand jardin à l'anglaise. Ce manoir semblait si bien dissimulé en plein milieu de Londres, qu'on pouvait passer à côté sans y faire attention.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Severus essayant de regarder partout à la fois pour enregistrer les détails de ce parc féérique, et Lady Bellatrix sonna.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Dame, vous êtes attendus au petit salon, sourit le domestique qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

Le Manoir était encore plus magnifique que le jardin aux yeux de Severus, et pourtant cela lui aurait semblé assez difficile une minute auparavant.

Arrivés au petit salon, ils virent lady Malfoy et son fils. Ce dernier ressemblait énormément à son père, pour ne pas dire trop. Il avait la même nuance de cheveux que son père, beaucoup plus proche du blanc que celle de Narcissa, les mêmes yeux gris, le même visage. Le seul point sur lequel ils étaient différents résidait dans la carrure : Draco n'avait pas hérité de la musculature bien bâtie mais plutôt de celle fine et longiligne qu'affichait sa mère.

Tout comme sa mère, il afficha un sourire sincère et salua comme il se devait sa tante et Severus.

-Lucius ne devrait plus tarder, indiqua Narcissa. Il a un peu le réveil difficile lorsqu'il compose la nuit sans faire attention à l'heure. Quel dommage que ses compositions ne soient guère dans l'air du temps, soupira-t-elle.

-Père compose pourtant bien. Vous devriez l'entendre Monsieur, dit Draco en s'adressant au peintre d'un ton passionné. Ses pièces sont très belles, les critiques sont justes trop bornés pour voir la beauté dans le progrès de l'arrangement des notes.

-Mon fils, reprends-toi et reste calme. Excusez le, il s'emporte vite quand aux critiques dont son père fait l'objet.

-N'est-ce pas là un peu de ce que l'on attend des enfants ?, dit Snape, amusé. Qu'ils soient de votre côté envers et contre tous ?

A ce moment là, Lord Malfoy arriva enfin rejoindre ses invités, qu'il accueilli également avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

-Ah Bella, comment vas-tu ? Et Monsieur Snape, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangeait pas d'accepter cette invitation à déjeuner ?

-Du tout, au contraire, répondit Severus, tout sourire. Cela m'a fait très plaisir.

-Venez, il est l'heure de passer à table.

Et tous suivirent le maître de maison jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils prirent place pour le repas.

oOo

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que le peintre et Lady Bellatrix prirent congé de leurs hôtes.

L'après midi s'était divisée entre conversations sur différents sujets et surtout sur le travail de l'artiste et du musicien. Ainsi, Severus apprit également que Draco envisageait une carrière musicale comme son père. Il jouait des claviers depuis l'enfance mais se passionnait essentiellement pour les orgues, que Lucius négligeait un peu plus.

Bien que l'ambiance soit très agréable il était difficile pour Snape de se comporter comme si son rêve n'avait jamais eu lieu. Se trouver si près du blond sans pouvoir le toucher était nue véritable torture et c'est avec une joie, cependant mêlée de regret qu'il vit le moment de rentrer chez lui arriver.

Lorsqu'il prit congé avec Lady Lestrange pour la ramener chez elle, c'est avec surprise que Lucius se proposa de les accompagner, ayant une soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes et donc déambula avec eux dans les rues faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires.

Un fois Bella déposée chez elle, les deux hommes marchèrent en direction du domicile du peintre. Par politesse envers le pianiste, Severus lui proposa de prendre un verre chez lui, ce que le blond accepta bien volontiers.

-Me permettrez-vous de jeter un œil à d'autres de vos compositions que le portrait de mon beau-frère ?, qui, même si il est très réussi, me semble ennuyeux comparé à des scènes de grandes envergures, demanda Malfoy.

-C'est que, je ne montre quasi jamais mes tableaux ou mes dessins si ils ne sont pas finis entièrement, répondit Snape.

-Et vous ne feriez pas une exception pour moi ce soir ?, demanda Lucius, taquin.

-Qui sait ? Peut être, un jour, répondit Severus sur le même ton.

Si ce dernier s'attendait à une protestation enfantine de la part du pianiste, elle ne vint cependant pas. Il est sûr, qu'en aucune façon, Severus Snape ne s'était attendu à ce que Lucius Malfoy, pose subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'emmenant ainsi dans un état de douce euphorie surprise.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? un petite review svp ?

Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, j'essaierai de publier plus vite la prochaine fois

A la prochaine,


End file.
